Various means have been devised to protect against childerens' access to medicinal, flamable, corrosive and other deleterious or dangerous contents in containers of all kinds. Still other such protective means have been Provided for electrical contacts and appliances.
None of these, however, is directed to the problem of protecting young children from reaching through a cassette or tape door of a video cassette recorder and none of them would serve that purpose. Further, although that problem has been generally recognized for some time, no answer to it has hitherto been disclosed.
Furthermore, the VCR tape door provides to the child a most interesting receptacle for toys, pencils, candy wrappers and endless other items which result in costly repairs. Also, children are great imitators and will often attempt to load video tapes as they have seen their parents do. Unfortunately this commonly results in tapes being loaded backwards or upside doWn thus damaging the VCR.